This invention relates to a splash shield and an air intake system, and more particularly, the invention relates to an integrated air intake system and/or fan shroud and/or splash shield, which may incorporate noise cancellation ductwork. Splash shields are typically simple C-shaped plastic structures arranged in each wheel well above the wheels to prevent water and debris from entering the engine compartment. For vehicles having forward located engine compartments, fan shrouds are arranged proximate to the grill. The fan shroud includes an aperture, and a cooling fan is supported proximate to the aperture for cooling the engine.
Vehicle air intake systems route air from the environment to the engine for use in the combustion process. Air intake systems include a tube with an opening, typically located at the front of the vehicle proximate to the radiator, extending to the engine throttle. Various passive or active noise cancellation systems may be connected to the air intake and are located within the engine compartment, which because of their size may be difficult to package within the tight confines of modern engine compartments. Furthermore, increasing demands have been placed upon engine compartment space due to styling considerations and additional vehicle systems components.
Quarter wave tubes and Helmholtz resonators are commonly used to generate noise canceling pressure waves in passenger vehicles. Another type of passive noise cancellation structure is a Herschel-Quincke (HQ) tube, which provides superior noise cancellation to other passive noise cancellation systems. However, HQ tubes cancel noise over a broader frequency band than either quarter wave tubes or Helmholtz resonators. HQ tubes have not been used in passenger vehicle applications because they require a very large amount of space—much more space than is available within the confines of the engine compartment. Therefore, what is needed is a way of incorporating a noise cancellation system, such as an HQ tube, into a passenger vehicle to provide improved noise cancellation and increased space within the engine compartment.